List of Made-Up Dimensions and Their Descriptions
LIST YOUR FAVORITE DIMENSIONS AND ABOUT THEM! Mochlum's OMG I JUST REALIZED! There is a dimension for each different thing that can happen. So there is probably billions of dimension per second, based on the amount of people in the world. For example, the only difference in the second dimension is that Doofenshmirtz lost Choo-Choo so the entire world changed. There can be one dimension were you walk out of the front door of your house, and one were you walk out of the back door of your house. There is one were you sleep for a second longer then the other. So to go the long way it would take FOREVER!!! But maybe it skipped some. Also, some dimensions are heavily changed, like the Deformed Perry dimension were a giant blob took over the universe and people live in it. *The Metro Dimension: Where the zebra comes from, and where eyeballs are behind subways. *The Deformed Perry Dimension: The dimension where Perry is a giant deformed blob that people live in. *The Upside-Down Chandelier Dimension: Where there is big people that are upside-down and everyone else is small and in chandeliers. *The Poo Dimension: Dimension where everything is poo. Including you. *The Pooh Dimension: The Dimension were stuffed animals rule the world. Your alternate self in that dimension is a plushy tellytubby. *The Fried Everything Dimension: Fried Chickens are giant planets that you live on and eat while being hit by cookies asteroids. *The LEGO Dimension: Everything is made of LEGOs! *The Phineas and Ferb Dimension: The dimension that Phineas and Ferb exist in. *The Harry Potter Dimension: The dimension that Harry Potter exists in. *The Super-Huge Undies Cookie Monkey Moo Moo Cowey Lumberjack Sock Dimension: I dunno. :0 Faves3000 *8-Bit dimension:Everything Is 8-bit and pixely *Cave Story dimension:You battle,explore,and have rabbits do unspeakable things ಠ_ಠ﻿ Alternate Phineas *My dimension. Where i'm ruler, but I do what's best for people. Gray Pea Shooter's *PopTart Dimension POPTARTS EVERYWERE! (Plus Nyan Cat flys around) *Old Video game Dimension YAY (Or Yesh) *The Ummm Dimension Uhhhhhhh *n00b Dimension AHHHH!!!! RUN FOR UR LIFE!!!!!! *My Dimesion Mnnn BREAKFAST!!! EVERYWERE!!! Livin' in a fun house dimensions *Blank dimension: When you go in, everything's black. except the door to other dimensions is gray so its easier. :) *Dimension: Anything happens. Tell it to give you a lamp and a lamp will fall out of the sky (no harm done). *The number dimension: You walk in and there's a 7-foot tall 4 right in front of you. Walk by it to see a 2 1/2-foot tall 9. *Doof dimension: You end up in the dimension where this guy from a different dimension is your leader. LIAFH IS OUT PEACE Kitty's Dimensions *Pokemon dimension: Full of pokemon. Notable residents include: AwesomeSkittyFan10, FavesPikathousand, TreeckoNuke32,Turtle Squirtle, CompliensElegyem99, Eevee&Torchic (who is a fan of Iceas and Pserb), Moc????, and Riolugirl91 Lulz #Drawing Dimesnion - A dimension where you are a drawing/drawings #Pony Dimension (a.k.a, Equestria) - Where you become ponified #Humanized Pony Dimension (like the ones in Equestria Girls) - Where you become a humanized pony like in EqG. Category:Dimensions Category:Cool stuff Category:Other cool stuff. Category:COOKIES FROM THE NINTH DIMESNION! Category:W00T W00T! Category:I aitz de caik! Category:LIAR! Category:Random Works! Category:Lists